Llegará el día
by Ariadna
Summary: un fic sobre Ken después de lo ocurrido en los Ovas... pobre Kenken T_T...


****

Llegará el día…

Por: Ariadna.

__

Esto es por ti, Akira…

Soltó el gatillo. 

El sonido fue ensordecedor. No era la primera vez que usaba un arma de fuego, pero jamás lo había sentido así antes, jamás había disfrutado tanto la sangre que saltaba a su rostro…

Sonrió.

Luego, se espantó. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía disfrutar una sensación como esa?! 

Se asustó. Sus compañeros habían notado su sonrisa y se sentían incómodos ante el sentimiento que mostró al matar a su enemigo. No era que esa sonrisa apareciera siempre, ¿o sí?

Bajó la vista. No quería pensar en ello… 

Sus movimientos fueron automáticos. Estaba distraído, y sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado con Omi y Aya a la casa rodante donde vivían. Yohji había acompañado a Manx a reportarse con Kritiker. Se habían llevado a Kaori-chan con ellos…

¡Kaori! ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Había presenciado toda la misión, sabía de su existencia. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no había escuchado las decisiones de sus compañeros sobre el destino de la hermana de Akira… 

Trató de quitarla de su cabeza. Si pasaba lo que temía era mejor olvidarla y no pensar que otra persona en la que creía había muerto antes que él…

Estaba empapado en sangre. Tanto de él, como de ese asqueroso que acababa de matar, así como restos de la sangre de Aya y Yohji…

¿Un muy buen acto, eh? Mentira. Omi había dicho eso para no darle a Powell la satisfacción de averiguar que había logrado engañarlos a casi todos, salvo por Aya… no, no podían darle la satisfacción de saber que antes de aquella desastrosa batalla, ellos si se consideraban enemigos.

Se preguntó si los demás estarían pasando por tan mal rato como él… Ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía hasta que punto Yohji habría estado dispuesto a atacar por seguir ordenes, o cómo habría actuado Omi si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un engaño. Se preguntó cómo habría actuado él si no hubiese sabido al final que todo era un engaño…

¡Maldito Aya! Él lo supo todo el tiempo, y no dijo nada… no podía decir nada, ok, pero… ¿por qué él mismo no lo notó también? El comentario de Manx, la verdad… ¿era realmente tan ingenuo? 

Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, ¡de nuevo! Siempre lo hacía, pero jamás había ido en contra de Kritiker y Persia antes, exceptuando esa vez, por Kase… 

La rebeldía, hacer lo que él creía correcto, le causaría problemas en el futuro. Kritiker lo tendría vigilado. Si era capaz de revelarse una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Él lo sabía, Kritiker lo sabía, Weiß lo sabía.

No sería lo mismo para Omi. Él no tuvo nada que ver, no estaría bajo sospecha como él. Omi no tomó ninguna decisión, y no peleó hasta que supo que todo era mentira, no antes. Omi no traicionaría a Kritiker, no traicionaría a Manx o Birman, no traicionaría a Persia. 

Ken podría hacerlo. Podría decidir un día que estaba harto, harto de obedecer, de llevar una doble vida, de mentir, de matar…

No. Jamás se hartaría de matar. Era algo que se había apoderado de él. La sangre de otros en sus manos, sus rostros llenos de sufrimiento. No podía detenerse, tenía que seguir matando. La adrenalina rodeaba su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por la sensación de vacío que sentía después, cuando ya todo había acabado. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que… sabía que disfrutaba matando. Esa descarga de energía que sentía al acabar con su enemigo… 

Tenía miedo. No de eso, no de esa energía que aparecía cada vez que atacaba al objetivo, no desde la muerte de Kase. Tenía miedo porque en la última misión sus enemigos fueron Weiß, y, siendo un acto falso o no, al final el único que quedó en pie fue él. 

En su poder estuvieron las vidas de Yohji y Aya. De haberlo querido, hubiese acabado con ellos… 

Yohji usó un abrigo bien protegido, pero aún así logró traspasarlo con sus garras, sintiendo su pecho en sus manos… 

Aya estaba seguro que acabaría con él, pero no. Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, y de no ser porque en el último segundo entró en sus cabales y hundió la última garra afilada en vez de atravesarlo con ella, lo habría matado. 

Habría matado a Aya. Habría matado a uno de sus compañeros, habría matado a parte de Weiß. Habría matado a alguien en quien creía…

Ni hablar de Yohji, ni hablar de Omi. Ellos dos estaban en medio de sus problemas inevitablemente… y detestaba eso.

"Ken."

Justo lo que no quería. Yohji regresó y lo vio lejos de la van. No quería hablar con él, no quería. Esperaba que tal vez, si no respondía, si no decía nada, Yohji entendería el mensaje y lo dejaría solo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"Deberías ir a ducharte, tienes mucha sangre sobre ti, más que el resto de nosotros."

De nuevo, sin respuesta. Yohji parecía impacientarse.

"Mañana no podrás quitarte el olor del cuerpo."

"Tal vez es eso lo que quiero."

El playboy aprovechó la apertura y se sentó junto a él. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y Yohji aprovechó para encender un cigarrillo. Ken pudo notar que su mano temblaba al usar el encendedor.

"Omi te atravesó el brazo." 

"Si, lo hizo."

Esa podría haber sido una herida grave, pensó Ken, si Omi no tuviese tan buena puntería…

"Aya te enterró su katana en el hombro."

No contestó. Sabía que la marca que le había dejado el pelirrojo se infectaría si no la curaba luego, pero quería dejarla así por un rato más, que le doliera, que le recordara la pesadilla por la que pasó hace unas horas.

"La misión terminó."

Ken no encontraba elocuencia en las palabras de su compañero. Claro que había terminado, pero había dejado cicatrices demasiado profundas…

Luego de un rato su compañero se hartó del silencio y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, no sin antes darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al otro. Tenía la espalda adolorida y esos golpes sólo lo hicieron entrar en razón de su dolor…

Yohji lo notó pero no dijo nada. Se retiró tan rápidamente como llegó.

Él se puso en pie minutos después, suspirando profundo, y volvió a la van.

El espacio en ese lugar era diminuto. Desde que vivían juntos era muy complicado soportarse unos a otros… Cada noche uno o dos despertaban a los otros con pesadillas, y cuando alguno buscaba un minuto a solas tenía que salir escapando de ahí. El aire podía sofocarlos a todos en cualquier momento si perdían su temperamento…

Ken se preguntó que hubiese pasado si Weiß no se hubiera reunido de nuevo tras la muerte de Takatori Reiji… ¿habría continuado enseñándole a niños a jugar fútbol? ¿Habría ido tras Yuriko a Australia? 

Nuevamente, no. Se habría desvanecido, habría caído en algún circulo vicioso, sediento de sangre… 

Si no existiera Weiß, tomaría la justicia en sus propias manos, como un cruel y solitario asesino.

Se movió torpemente hasta llegar al baño. Tuvo que esperar ahí hasta que quien fuera quien lo ocupaba saliera. Al ver a Aya momentos después abriendo la puerta, su corazón se encogió. 

El pelirrojo acababa de darse una ducha, y estaba sólo envuelto en una toalla, podía vérsele claramente el pecho… pecho lleno de marcas y golpes, todos provocados por Ken.

"Aya…"

Ahora Ken se sentía culpable. Incluso si él tenía las mismas marcas de la katana de Aya, incluso si tenía el hombro aún sangrando a causa de él…

Ken lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo… Aya sólo por pretender.

El susodicho lo ignoró y se retiró a su cuarto. Ken se quedó quieto por un momento, con la mirada nerviosa y los puños cerrados. 

Había visto los resultados de herir a alguien en quien creía, a quien incluso envidiaba… pues Aya tenía una hermana en quien sostenerse, alguien que lo mantuviera cuerdo, no como él… que estaba solo, y siempre lo estaría…

Sus pensamientos divagaron toda la noche, mientras limpiaba sus heridas, mientras intentaba dormir. Nada le hizo conciliar el sueño, y a la llegada del nuevo sol… no quiso salir a la luz.

"Ken-kun."

Su nombre lo hizo reaccionar. Omi estaba golpeando su puerta insistentemente.

"Ken-kun, Manx está aquí."

Y así, todo fue aclarándose poco a poco… La muerte de Powell fue transformada en accidente y la fuerza especial Rats fue completamente eliminada. Kaori-chan fue de vuelta al hospital como si nunca hubiese salido de ahí, y no había rastros de ninguna conexión entre ellos y la segunda muerte del Coronel Nicol.

Todo había acabado.

Al final, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo único que quedaba eran las cicatrices, y esas sólo se unían al resto de los recuerdos de cada batalla, una tras otra, sin descansar nunca…

Ken aún no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos dos días…

"Oi, Ken-kun…"

"¿Uh?"

Sin entender cómo, estaba atendiendo en la florería. Omi a su lado, con dos maceteros pesados en sus manos. Había actuado de forma automática y abierto la tienda junto a su compañero. Como cualquier día…

"¿Qué pasa Omi?"

"Estamos rodeados de gente, no te distraigas tanto. Las chicas que acaban de llegar quieren que tú las atiendas."

"Ya voy, ya voy…"

Un acto tras otro, creía él. Actuar era algo que sabían hacer, todos. Atender a unas colegialas con las hormonas al tope realmente podía sacar lo peor de él, y él odiaba las mentiras…

Los arreglos que le encargaron los terminó con rapidez, como queriendo acabar rápido, como queriendo escapar… 

Se cortó, con una rosa. El dedo le sangró...

Se paralizó. 

Sangre de nuevo… por todas partes… demasiada sangre…

Una mano en su hombro, el herido, lo hizo reaccionar. Aya lo miraba con sus ojos penetrantes.

Tragó saliva.

"Vete. Toma un descanso."

"¿Qué? No, estoy bien…"

"Vete."

Las palabras fueron cortantes. Ken asintió y se retiró sin decir más.

Llegará el día en que alguien le dirá lo mismo en su otro trabajo nocturno, y él no se rendirá tan fácilmente, entonces tendrán que matarlo… Y volverá a ocurrir lo de la noche anterior, él responderá, y será el vencedor, a costa de muchos otros…

Pero por ahora la historia continuaba igual. Él seguía siendo Weiß y Aya, Omi y Yohji seguían siendo sus compañeros. Persia seguía siendo su jefe, y él seguiría matando bajo la justicia de Kritiker y no la propia…

Así funcionaba su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella… dejando escapar su carrera, los niños con los cuales jugaba, la monja que lo crió, Natsuki, Kase, Yuriko, Ruth, Kaori, Akira…

Y la lista seguirá creciendo… hasta que Weiß, Persia y Kritiker sean sus enemigos nuevamente, cuando se interpongan en su camino…

Pero no hoy. Y no seguirá pensando en ese futuro incierto, que sólo le traerá la ansiada soledad… la detestable soledad…

****

Owari~

28/febrero/02


End file.
